Evidências
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A vida não é significado. É desejo. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do Fórum 6v – tema: capa

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Capa:** por Robin Severus – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** A vida não é significado. É desejo.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **28 de outubro de 2009 – da série fics-relampago :roll:

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Evidências**

Mas é isso, meu caro senhor.

A vida não deve te dar respostas ou perguntas, mas somente um pouco do seu brilho intenso durante o pequeno fragmento de eternidade a que se limita sua insignificante existência frente ao universo.

Aspire fundo um pouco de tudo o que te rodeia, meu caro senhor. E sinta o cheiro do fim. O fim está a apenas um passo de distância desde o momento em que o senhor, meu caro senhor, foi concebido.

E que bela concepção, devo dizer, se me permite.

E aqui temos a vida de volta. Em um suave movimento de linhas e curvas mergulhadas em suor e sangue de ritmo constante mesmo do lado de fora de suas veias, pequenas demais para segurar seu impulso. O impulso da vida, que se faz, independente de sua vontade.

Vontade essa que não cabe discutirmos. Vontade é célula e identidade. É tendência, mas é, sobretudo, razão, meu senhor.

A vida não é racional. Ela não te paga a cada um de seus suspiros com notas de benevolente satisfação. Ela vai e flui, independente de seu querer. Ou do que o senhor pensa querer, meu caro senhor, e tudo o que isso significa para você.

A vida não é significado. É desejo.

Você e toda essa massa que o compõe, informe e pensante, rastejante nos cantos pútridos dessa cidade, são somente parte das migalhas vindas do esfacelamento dos sussurros, lágrimas, paixões, política, economia, cheiros de bueiro aberto, assovios hostis para as putas na esquina, sorriso de criança, fruta caída da árvore, carro buzinando e menino cantando na sacada girando o boné.

Você, meu caro senhor, é somente parte de um grande impulso de vida que corre, levado por desejos incoerentes, coletivos, contínuos e fortes demais para que você pare e tente entender e descobrir se é isso que quer, ou não.

Todos nós somos simplesmente levados pela vida. Gostamos da ilusão de que não é assim, meu caro senhor, mas é.

Não. Não me olhe com essa cara de desilusão, desamparo, infelicidade e contida exasperação. Eu não pretendia ter-lhe ofendido, meu caro senhor. A sua própria existência e cotidiano o faz, segundo a segundo, a cada pequena escolha contida não em sua mente, mas em sua pele, suas relações, seu ser.

Mas me desculpe, meu caro senhor. Falar de seu ser frente à enormidade da vida talvez seja muito até para alguém como eu. Por favor, tomemos um exemplo.

Qualquer exemplo.

As pedras caídas na via, as nuvens mutantes do céu, as folhas se despregando dos galhos, a poeira erguida com o vento, o retrato de cada instante daquilo que nos rodeia e nos faz seguir nesse impulso cego de que falei.

Não é concreto o suficiente para o senhor? Tudo bem, meu caro senhor. Poderíamos tomar as meninas a passar com seu andar ondulante, mas talvez isso seja falar sobre mistérios mais profundos do que a própria vida.

Falemos então daquele casal.

Oh, sim, é um casal. Eles são dois, e são juntos, e são olhares falantes, dedos compreensivos, toques eventuais, sorrisos cúmplices, corpos próximos, andar acompanhado. São, portanto, um casal, em toda a sua definição.

Não importa que sejam dois homens. Isso também é o que compõe a vida, meu senhor, a fundamentação do ser em interação com o outro em profunda apreciação mútua do se é, do que se vê, do que se ouve, fala e sente. É no outro em que temos o gosto e o cheiro real da vida invadindo célula a célula até perfazer a compreensão completa daquilo que chamamos amor.

Porque a vida, meu caro senhor, é também o desejo do amor, e esses dois homens claramente se amam.

Olhe para eles e me diga o que vê.

Não, não! Eles são muito mais do que dois homens se beijando no meio da rua, meu senhor! Eles são dois homens se entregando no meio de uma vida! São luz e escuridão que se aproximam e se tocam com a delicadeza de fios de cabelo, são cicatrizes demais para serem contadas que se ligam e, unidas como uma linha infinita, são capazes de contar uma história. Ou duas. Ou mais. Muitas histórias contidas em dezenas de dedos que se entrelaçam e seguem no meio da rua, meu senhor.

Olhe para eles, meu senhor, e veja o andar preguiçoso de quem aprendeu a flutuar sobre cabeças, de quem leva no peito o orgulho de ser dono do universo, dono de vidas, regente de um batalhão de desejos e impulsos rebeldes que pertencem única e exclusivamente à sua vontade.

Olhe bem, e veja todos os fracassos contidos no ato de se permitir ser levado por outro depois de ter perdido tudo isso.

Agora, olhe o outro. Olhe, e veja a força presente nos dedos magros, nos ombros caídos, no peito reto do homem que cresceu rápido demais. Olhe e veja o rosto fino riscado pelas lágrimas não derramadas, olhe nos olhos dele e veja a sombra da morte, meu senhor, e entenda o que lhe digo. A vida é só um impulso, e surge e termina tão rápida quanto um desejo.

Olhe para ele, e veja o quanto sua vida depende única e exclusivamente dos desejos do outro homem a sua frente.

Olhe e veja, meu caro senhor. Aproveite cada segundo dessa visão extraordinária de duas vidas unidas plenamente, em corpo, alma, mente e existência. Olhe, em todos os detalhes, todas as colocações, todas as provocações, todos os sons, todos os movimentos.

Porque a vida deles está acabando, a cada segundo que passa, ela se gasta com nosso olhar, com nossa apreciação, com nosso desejo de viver um pouco disso em nossas próprias existências, ela se finda, em direção ao mesmo fim inevitável que eu ou você ou eles teremos, meu caro senhor.

A diferença está nesse segundo, e somente nele. Porque é nele que todo o mistério se faz em exatidão, forma e cor. É nele em que podemos sentir na pele o arrepio do excesso de doce daquilo que chamamos de amor.

E eu lhe digo, meu caro senhor, e insisto nisso para que fixe bem, que o amor é somente o desejo fundamental dessa coisa inóspita e viciante que chamamos de vida, a que aspiramos cotidianamente e pedimos por mais a cada manhã. Mais vida, meu senhor, porque nossos desejos dela e para ela nunca estão satisfeitos.

E veja aqui, neste ponto solene do intervalo de tempo em que sua existência se presta a essa auto-reflexão, que é também do desejo que surge aquilo que os fazem ficar juntos e construir essa conexão cega que, não eles, mas somente pessoas à margem da realidade, como nós, podemos ver. O desejo é, e só. Existe e pulsa e conduz ao inefável. Mas podemos negá-lo com nossa racionalidade sórdida a cada segundo de vida insípida que queremos ter – veja bem, há o querer.

Eles escolheram seguir o desejo. E conquistaram a vida, ela ainda existindo em todas as suas maravilhosas potencialidades narradas em livros infantis, ou não.

E depois disso, meu caro senhor, o senhor pode seguir para a sua casa, seu lar, seu porto, seu ponto, suas esquadrias fixas a que dedica seu dedilhar de tempo, pensando que esta rua que seus pés percorrem é a mesma em que esses dois homens se beijaram.

E permita-se pensar, meu senhor, quantos o fizeram antes deles, e quantos a vida já levou por caminhos dos mais diversos possíveis, impulsionados por desejos conflituosos. Ou não.

Vá, e não os esqueça, porque a vida é sobre eles. E sobre mim. E sobre você. Mas somos todos somente evidências egoístas de que ela, sim, existe.

**FIM**

**NA: Cara, essa fic surgiu de uma forma MUITO súbita. Eu estou sem conseguir escrever nada desde julho, quando terminei Cold Relations. Assim, NADA. E isso já estava me angustiando, porque nunca na minha vida eu tinha tido uma crise criativa tão longa. E ai, estou eu aqui estudando teorias da comunicação, quando começam a vir um monte de palavras perdidas na cabeça, sabe como? E eu "ai, meu pai, preciso canalizar isso", fui no tópico do projeto, escolhi uma capa com uma frase abrangente e coerente com o que estava se formando, e a coisinha se fez *-***

**E, assim, preciso dizer que eu fiquei realmente orgulhosa dela, e quero MUITO que as pessoas leram e me digam o que acharam. E, não, isso não é somente um pedido por reviews, é realmente um desejo que eu não sinto há muito tempo de mostrar algo o que eu fiz para alguém.**

**Portanto, tratem-na com carinho.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
